In my heart it was so real
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: Magnus siempre había confiado en Alec de manera tan ciega que hasta a él le parecía imposible, pero al parecer Alec no lo hacía, lo cual había lastimado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y sólo había una manera de arreglar aquello. OS. Contiene mini spoiler de CoLS.


**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Cassandra Clare.

**Summary: ****M**agnus siempre había confiado en Alec de manera tan ciega que hasta a él le parecía imposible, pero al parecer Alec no lo hacía, lo cual había lastimado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y sólo había una manera de arreglar aquello.

**Nota: B**ueno antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero **advertir **que contiene spoilers de City of Lost Souls, no contiene toda la escena solamente un tres porciento de ella, más o menos y tampoco habla de otros pairings, mucho menos arruino el final o cuento todo el libro, simplemente mi corazón se destrozó con lo que escribió Clare y se me dio la gana escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Magnus.

* * *

La pequeña hoja de papel con sofisticada caligrafía que le había sido entregada a Magnus le había quitado la mayoría del cansancio que había en su sistema así como el dolor en su pecho que había ganado en la batalla en contra de Sebastian. Ni siquiera era capaz de creerlo en un principio, había rodado sus ojos felinos soltando al mismo tiempo un bufido de incredulidad al ver los extremos que tomaba Camille para separarlo de Alec, él confiaba en su novio de manera tan plena y sabía que a pesar de las dificultades entre ellos el cazador de sombras nunca llegaría a tales extremos. Se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras se quitaba perezosamente las pantuflas de alien con los pies dispuesto a retomar su sueño donde lo había dejado pero en vez de ello, volvió a re-leer la nota, con la semilla de la duda creciendo dentro de él, se puso de nuevo de pie (sin colocarse las pantuflas) y se dirigió a su armario con rapidez ignorando el agudo dolor en su pecho, ésta vez estaba seguro que no era por la herida.

Había caminado lo más rápido que pudo por las calles de Nueva York, sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban sonrojadas por el frío de la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada de la estación, bajó los escalones de manera rápida y silenciosa rogando por no encontrarse ahí a Alec.

_Por favor, que no sea cierto. _Rogaba en su fuero interno. Su paso era firme, rápido y silencioso, entonces sintió una oleada de ira atravesar su cuerpo; ahí a menos de un metro de él se encontraba Alec, la mirada de el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se había tornado triste pero al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de tantas cosas que gritarle a su novio. Él había _confiado _en él, algo que al parecer no era reciproco.

-Alec-dijo seriamente aunque sintió que sus voz no había sonado tan dura como hubiera querido, así que lo volvió a llamarlo-. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Vio el cuerpo de Alec tensarse y lentamente comenzó a girarse, Magnus aún seguía sin creerlo, ¿cómo era que Alec le había hecho esto a él? Tratar con Camille sobre su inmortalidad era algo que nunca podía imaginar sobre Alec.

Lo demás fue tan borroso que apenas y podía recordar las palabras que le había dicho, porque su mente estaba llena de tantas cosas que apenas y podía pensar claramente, la única cosa certera que sabía era que eso era todo, no había más futuro con el cazador de sombras y le era tan doloroso que buscaba fuerzas inexistentes. Tenía que ser rápido, no podía soportarlo y mucho menos ver a Alec de aquella manera; lo había visto en todas las facetas excepto en ésta, sus ojos azules parecían haber perdido el brillo que tanto le gustaba y reflejaban una mirada tan triste que si seguía más tiempo ahí terminaría besándolo fieramente. Aún así, dudaba que pudiera perdonarlo.

-Estaré fuera todo el día. Ve y toma tus cosas fuera del apartamento. Deja tu llave en la mesa del comedor- Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Alec y de la manera más fría posible articuló las siguientes palabras-. No quiero verte otra vez, Alec. Ni a tus amigos. Estoy cansado de ser el brujo mascota.

Se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de Alec temblar de aquella manera y después caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras su mirada estaba perdida. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y despedirse de él; cuando escuchó la voz de Alec pidiendo que lo besara no lo dudó, colocó sus suaves labios sobre los suyos y era como si los probara por primera vez eran suaves y cálidos, podía sentir el corazón del Nefilim latir sobre el suyo. Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse y después dar media vuelta, dejando a lo que Magnus consideraba su verdadero amor.


End file.
